Tales of the Third Committee
by SilverSoul255
Summary: How did Athlum learn the name "The Third Committee", and what secrets does it hide? Who is Wagram, and what are his true allegiances? How did The Conqueror obtain the Tablet? A story to supplement and expand the plot of The Last Remnant. MAJOR SPOILERS for the entire game! Includes David, Duke of Ghor, Rush, Nora, Jager, Leshau, Glenys, and more!
1. Calling an Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

**The following is intended as a supplement to the RPG "The Last Remnant". The intricate details of the story of this game are often untold, or contained in vague and hard to find sidequests. A great deal of the political intrigue and character interaction is only implied. I have taken the effort to put those more subtle elements into words, so that people who enjoyed the gameplay of The Last Remnant may also gain a deeper appreciation for the story it was trying to tell.**

**The following stories assume the reader has played, or is currently playing, The Last Remnant. Thus, the author will be taking little effort to expand upon main plot points or provide physical descriptions of the characters or locations. The focus of these stories is revealing plotlines, elements, intrigues, and backstories otherwise not told in the course of the main storyline.**

**Some of these chapters are speculation based on hints provided in sidequests. Others are merely interesting "what if" scenarios that the author believes are plausible. Please, feel free to debate or speculate further after reading them.**

**The author notes that he is not affiliated with the makers of this game, nor does he intend to earn any profit from this story, nor does he own the rights to the characters contained therein. Please don't sue me.**

**Lastly, the author hopes that fans of The Last Remnant will enjoy seeing some of their favorite two-dimensional characters be more fully fleshed out as three-dimensional people. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Announcing the Marquis David Nassau of Athlum!" Leaving his two retainers at the door, David stepped forward as the crier finished his ritual exhortation. He stood before a massive seat inhabited by a large Yama: the muscular Duke of Ghor. On the wall behind the Duke was mounted the remnant weapon Bilquis, a massive circular ax blade. David was unsure which was more imposing: the Duke or the remnant. Both were about the same size, and he knew from recent experience that both were equally deadly in their own way.

"Well met, Marquis," The Duke rumbled in his gravely voice. Despite his deep voice, the Duke of Ghor was able to convey just the right amount of formality, and a slight sense of honest appreciation. Yes, the Marquis mused to himself, this man before me truly has the heart of a politician. David was less confident in his own skills as he responded to the Duke in kind. The Marquis of Athlum was a noble, true, but he considered himself a down-to-earth man of the people.

The Duke of Ghor leaned forward. "You are a man of action, Marquis, so let me get right to the point of why I've summoned you here." The Duke then began to talk in great length about his recent investigations. David listened with only half an ear. There was only one subject that worried the Duke this much, and David knew more about it than he did. As David nodded absently to the Duke's words, he smiled inwardly. For a so-called "man of action", the Duke of Ghor was more than willing to talk David's ear off, while David himself had been far more effective in learning the truths the Duke sought.

When the Duke made his proclamation, the Marquis started. He hadn't been paying enough attention, it seemed! "I'm sorry Duke Ghor, what was that?" David asked with shock in his voice.

The Duke of Ghor chuckled slightly aloud. "I said, Marquis, that I require access to all your information regarding the so-called 'Third Committee', including **personally **interviewing those mercenaries you've hired who have had personal involvement with the group," The Duke of Ghor repeated.

David groaned inwardly; he had just been played. The Duke had lulled him into complacency, and then swiftly revealed that he knew far too much about David's own investigations. David gently cleared his throat and attempted to recover the situation. "Good Duke of Ghor…when you said you would be working with us, after we resolved the Leithion's Sword situation, it was with the understanding that you would be serving under the generals of Athlum."

"As a warrior, I have sworn you my sword, Lord David." The Yama glanced knowingly at the Bilquis upon the wall, as if to remind David of his prowess. "But lest you forget, I am still the Chairman of the Congress. In that authority, I can compel you to present the truth."

"But **are** you the Chairman currently?" David asked skeptically. "The Duke of Qubine said you both declared **me **Acting Chairman so I would have the right to petition the God Emperor for an audience. I was given that title, I was told, due to your injuries. You yourself spread the rumor of those 'injuries' sustained in battle against Lord Hermeien so you would have more freedom to seek out the Third Committee."

The Duke of Ghor grinned and leaned forward intently. David thought he looked like a predator savoring his victory over the prey. "The rest of Congress may believe the tale, Marquis, but **you** and **I** know better." The Duke pointed to David and then himself in turn. "But don't worry, 'Acting Chairman'- that title will stand unopposed until **after** your meeting with the God Emperor." The Yama leaned back in his chair contentedly and crossed his arms. "Now, Marquis of Athlum," the Duke declared formally, "fulfill my request." He spoke with finality. David knew that further argument would be futile.

"Yes, my lord," David Nassau said calmly, and bowed deeply to the Duke. The Duke merely nodded; he knew when he had won. As the Marquis walked away towards the city of Ghor, he thought to himself, "How did that man ever find out?" But that, he mused, was what made the Duke a politician- he always knew.


	2. Gathering the Witnesses

David Nassau, Marquis of Athlum, along with his generals, retainers, soldiers, and hired mercenaries had been assigned a building near Ghor Castle. This building was to be their quarters during their stay in Ghor, at the command of the Duke of the city. The Marquis himself entered the building after his meeting with the Duke, accompanied silently by Torgal and Blocter. The sovani and the yama, very aware of the tension in their young master, had said nothing since departing Ghor Castle. David was glad he had retainers who cared enough to be aware of his mental space and give him time to think quietly.

In truth, David had made the decision of these particular guards for his meeting carefully. If he included Rush (and sometimes it was difficult for the Marquis to think of him as a responsible adult), David Nassau had five generals who served him directly. Rush was ill-suited for political meetings with a figure such as the Duke; Emmy was too inexperienced to have insight; Pagus would have talked his ear off with small insights into the Duke's mannerisms and behaviors. David had chosen Torgal and Blocter because they were both strong with the blade, which all in Ghor would respect. As a yama, it would do Blocter honor to be in the Duke of Ghor's presence, and at the same time, Blocter would tolerate no direct disrespect to the Marquis. Torgal was David's oldest friend and closest advisor, and a keen observer in many situations. When they were alone, Torgal would provide good counsel on today's meeting.

For now, David silently led his generals to where his soldiers were bunked. The three entered a large common room where the soldiers were staying. Over a dozen men and women filled the room with conversation and laughter. David smiled a genuine smile. It was good to see his soldiers at their ease, going about their daily lives. He made it a point to remember what was worth fighting for as often as possible.

Some of the men noticed David's presence. The Marquis was pleased to note that although their backs straightened, they did not stop what they were doing completely to give him false honors. David nodded slightly to acknowledge the soldiers and mercenaries.

His eyes noted those who the Duke would need to question about the Third Committee. Nora and Irina were sitting together. Nora was devouring a loaf of bread while loudly trying to teach Irina to swear. Irina was smiling, but not participating. Leshau was bouncing around the room enthusiastically. Jager was having a sort of staring contest with Baulson from opposite ends of the room. Glenys, her small muscular frame tense, was sitting formally at a table speaking with Rush. David noted them all in turn. They would each need to be presented to the Duke. Two more important witnesses were not present, which complicated things for David.

Rush, following Glenys's line of sight, spotted David at the entrance to the room. The smile he flashed was bright and youthful, and most refreshing to David, genuine. The boy (and David could think of him as nothing else) was always truly himself. Rush got up and approached David. Slapping him on the shoulder, Rush asked, "So Dave, how did things go with the Duke?"

From behind him, David could hear the almost inaudible sigh of Torgal. David had to stop himself from chuckling. Torgal's exasperation with Rush's informality had been almost constant since their first meeting. Yet by not mentioning it himself, David excused the behavior, and responded, "It went well Rush. However, I'd like to speak with you and Irina, if you please."

Rush's face became concerned. "Is it serious?"

David shook his head. "Come, let us sit down." David led Rush back to the table where he had been sitting. As Rush went to get Irina, Glenys stood formally from her seat. "Please, my Lord Nassau," she said, bowing her head. Glenys quickly retreated from the table.

As David sat down, he wondered once again about that woman's origins. She had been dodgy about her past, stating only that she was a mercenary with a mission. In style and speech, David could not place her, and that was unusual for a man as learned as he. For the tenth time, David let it go, reminding himself that some who worked for him would never reveal the full depths of their past. Torgal and Blocter sat down at his sides, and Rush and Irina took places across the table from David. This was an informal meeting, but rank still had its place, it seemed.

From behind him, David felt Jager shift his attention onto their conversation. There would come a time, David was sure, when he would be more comfortable with the mercenary's presence, but it was not this day. Still, he continued to ask the Sykes, "Do you have any way of contacting your parents? Surely, Irina, as their representative to the Academy, you have some method of reaching them."

Irina shook her head. "Sorry, Lord David," she replied, "We can't do that."

David stroked his chin. "I see." After a moment's hesitation, he decided to confide in Rush and Irina. Surely they had earned it by this point. "Your parents have been summoned to an inquiry by the Duke of Ghor. They shall have to travel here immediately." This information, though it sounded simple, would have conveyed a great deal of information to any of the Duke's political enemies.

The most troubling of those enemies was the reason for the inquiry, and a former member of that group was standing on the wall directly behind David. From behind him, Jager spoke up, "Yo, if you need somebody picked up, Lob Omen and I can go get 'em."

David tensed almost immeasurably. Rush and Irina shared a look filled with trepidation. Torgal's scowl deepened. Even Jager seemed to realize he had gone too far. He shrugged awkwardly and said, "Or not. Whateva." With that, he left his place at the wall and wandered out of the room.

Eyes followed Jager as he left. After a few more moments of silence, David let out a small breath of relief. "In any case…if we have no means of contacting your parents, it would be best if we returned to Athlum. I can't simply send a runner due to the nature of this inquiry. This will also give us more time to prepare." Torgal nodded knowingly. Torgal and David both understood that if the Third Committee was the subject, Irina would surely also be called on to speak.

Rush merely smiled and said, "Okay Dave, whatever you say." Rush's immediate response made David smile. Though not much for formality, Rush was a fountain of loyalty.

David stood and projected his voice across the whole room, "May I have your attention?" All the casual conversations in the room stopped when they heard the voice of their lord. Everyone looked at the Marquis to hear his proclamation. Formally, David announced, "Tomorrow, we return to Athlum!"


	3. Hearts and Secrets

**(Author's Note: I found an NPC in the game who refuted my original version of this chapter- has been updated accordingly!)**

Lord David swirled the glass of red wine slowly before taking a delicate sip. He savored the rich flavor of the vintage from Celapaleis, which was so much more refined than what he was used to in Athlum. The difference in the wines was like the difference between the two nations. Athlum was a country of common people, but with the potential for greatness. Celapaleis was rich and refined, with a clear distinction between the wine of this upper-class pub and the mead of the common people. All in all, David preferred the taste of Athlum, but the rich wine was an occasional indulgence. Man of the people he might be, but the Marquis was still a lord.

David's sole companion this evening was the young Rush Sykes. Their relationship had began as Lord and supplicant. David had sought to use Rush's family connection to the Academy to his own advantage. Over time, that relationship had transformed into a genuine and unique friendship. It had been a long time since David had someone who he could simply be a human being around. He knew Rush would have it no other way.

Torgal and Emmy sat nearby, feigning conversation but keeping a close eye on their lord. David had an appointment for drinks with their temporary companion, but Torgal had attempted to insist that he stand over David's shoulder the whole time. Since he did not want to put either in an awkward position, David had compromised and told Torgal to sit at a nearby table. Emmy was sincerely enjoying herself, but Torgal sat stiffly in his chair. David figured Torgal would just have to deal with it.

The door to the street opened and their drinking companion walked in. They had met Haruko in Athlum upon their return from Ghor. She had been seeking companions to meet her in Celapaleis for an expedition to find the Dead Heart remnant. Rush had actually seen the remnant used by the Conqueror on his sister, so he had eagerly signed up for the quest…without asking the permission of his lord first. David had not felt there was time for this mission until he had learned who the quest giver was. The former director of the Academy would certainly have information about the Third Committee that would be useful to the Duke of Ghor. David was still surprised that they had had such a violent encounter with the Third Committee on this expedition, and by the horrors the Dead Heart had brought out of those men's souls. At least that Remnant could no longer hurt anyone while in Irina's tender care.

Haruko went to the bar and ordered a drink. She sat down at their table with a glass of white wine in hand. Haruko sighed wistfully and inhaled the scent of the wine. Her body slumped in her chair as she breathed. "Nothing like a glass of wine to end the day," she commented.

David smiled in understanding. He took a sip of his own wine and allowed the table a few minutes to sit quietly and unwind.

* * *

David allowed himself to lose track of the time he spent in that pub. They relived the journey through Darken Forest, as those who adventured together tend to do. Rush and Haruko shared stories about the elder Sykes, whom Haruko had once worked with. This led Haruko to tell Rush, "I wasn't trying to deceive you when I said your parents were in the Sacred Lands last year. I had no idea what was truly going on." Haruko seemed genuine in her regret.

For his part, Rush wasn't bothered. "No worries," he responded casually. "They were totally on the run from those Third Committee jerks." He meant it well, but Haruko looked around and grimaced. David thought he understood what she was feeling- equal parts shame and anger. The Third Committee had likely organized under her watch as director of the Academy, and she had been unaware of it. As a leader, the Marquis knew, all things that happened within your province were your responsibility.

"Haruko," David said reassuringly, "you must know that the Third Committee was under the leadership of Duke Hermeien, the head of the Congress itself. He was a skilled manipulator who hid many secrets. You should feel no blame for his actions."

Haruko's sigh shared her dismay as she replied, "I should have put it together." She paused as if to consider, and then continued, "There were little hints which I should have noticed. Scientists were going to sites without authorization, big chunks of people's budgets were disappearing; heck, some budgets started inflating with no explanation! I wrote a letter to the Duke explaining my concerns, but he shrugged it off by saying he was personally financing searches and research projects of interest to him. I accepted that explanation and stopped worrying about the strange occurrences."

"I was so excited! We were getting the most interesting new reports from those working under the Duke's direction. In those few months, we learned a lot about the Remnants," Haruko continued. David made note of how her genuine compassion for the subject overrode her previous feelings of shame. "Then I got word that two of our best, the Sykes, had taken the quarterly trip to the Sacred Lands without any warning, and without leaving me any reports stating their intentions. I was worried, but there was nothing I could do about it. Then…well…" Haruko regarded Rush, and now there was fear in her eyes.

Rush looked grim, "Yeah, I remember. Gwayn came to life." David looked at Rush with genuine compassion. "You need not hold on to the blame for that," David reassured him.

Haruko looked away from Rush and said to David, "Yes, well, there was concern that had Gwayn not been woken up, the Conqueror would have taken Nagapur. In any case, that didn't happen, but we soon got word that Lord Hermeien had died in the fighting." Rush began coughing insistently. David glared at him, hoping Rush would hold his tongue. The truth, David knew, was far more complicated, and part of the reason for the coming inquiry.

"Anyway…as you know, the Congress was restructured. Once Duke Ghor took over leadership of the council, he came to visit the Academy." Haruko's voice rose as she said, "He said I was an incompetent imbecile of an administrator, and fired me on the spot! I demanded to know what he meant by that, and that's when he finally told me about what had been going on right under my nose."

David nodded. "He told you about the Third Committee."

Haruko agreed, "That's right- a whole group of Academy scientists were violating Congressional law right under my nose by doing illegal weapons research using our facilities. He said if I wasn't a traitor, I was horrendously incompetent, and because of me the group was now at large instead of dead." Haruko lowered her head onto the table and sighed. "Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a horrible administrator."

David peered down at her, "Haruko, not everyone is born to be a leader. You have a genuine passion for the study of Remnants, and you used that to earn your position. The loss of the position doesn't mean the former is also gone."

Haruko brightened slightly. "That's true. So I did what any good departing employee would do…I took a few things from the office," Haruko smiled.

Rush said, "Ohhh, and that's how you ended up with the files on the Dead Heart!" He sounded impressed.

Haruko nodded, but then sobered. "It's hard for me to admit, but I've been much happier as an independent Remnant researcher than I ever was as director of the Academy. I've always been very focused on my career, but all I can think about now is exploring and pondering the nature of the Remnants. The rest just seems so unimportant now."

The three shared a heavy silence. The sounds of other conversations washed over their table as they sat. David sensed the heavy gaze of Torgal from the next table. He looked over his shoulder, and they shared a glance. To David's years of experience reading the sovani, Torgal's eyes were full of sympathy and a firm resolve. Others might have believed that Torgal felt nothing but duty, but David knew better.

Finally, David leaned in closely to Haruko and said quietly, "Haruko, would you be willing to share your experiences in the Academy?" A flash of confusion appeared briefly on Haruko's face. David continued, "The Duke of Ghor is very worried about the Third Committee, even after the death of Duke Hermeien. Would you be willing to speak of your experiences with him, in Ghor?"

Rush exclaimed, "Yeah, you should totally come with us!" David winced slightly at his complete lack of subtlety. "We're gonna stop the Conqueror from misusing the Remnants and hurting people!"

David waited while Haruko silently considered. Finally she answered, "I did say that I would join with your army. I just…I don't want to get wrapped up in politics again. I want to learn about the Remnants, and do some good in the world on my own. In the future, I may speak at length with the Duke. Perhaps someday soon, I'll also join up with Athlum. Just please…give me a little while longer to be my own woman."

David did not argue with her. He merely said, "Then I wish you well, Haruko. Good night." Marquis David Nassau left the table and went to his private room. He thought for some time about the end of that conversation. Haruko's words, of wanting to be her own woman and do some good in the world, had resonated with him deeply. For this reason, David had not pushed. He, too, had known the longing to be free of responsibility. David could deny that freedom to no one who asked for it.


	4. Loyalty and Secrets

In the basement of Ghor Castle, the inquiry into the Third Committee began. "What is this place?" Lord David Nassau asked as he entered the massive underground room.

At the far end of the room was a single Yama-sized chair on a raised dais. The Duke of Ghor took his seat on that ornate chair as he replied, "As you know, I reclaimed this abandoned castle and chose it for my seat. This room seems to have been a room of retreat for the former ruler. He kept a vast wealth of private treasure here. That treasure formed the foundation of my army. Oh, and this room also have a formidable array of defenses. Let us hope I need not demonstrate," the Duke said with a smirk.

The message was two-fold for David's trained ears: here I have power, the Duke seemed to say, and there is no escape. He needn't have bothered, as David had no intention of defying his Duke. However, some in the Marquis's entourage might have needed the reminder.

David had brought a large group with him this day. It consisted of: his Four Generals Torgal, Blocter, Pagus, and Emmy; the family John, Marina, Rush, and Irina Sykes; and the mercenaries Nora, Jager, Leshau, and Glenys. David knew that not all present were pleased to be part of this inquiry, and more than one member of his party was protecting a secret. As their leader, the Marquis had sworn to each of them that he would stand for them during this time.

David stepped forward to stand between his people and the Duke of Ghor. He bowed and said formally, "My lord, I, the Marquis David Nassau of Athlum, hereby stand ready to answer to this inquiry and reveal what Athlum has discovered about the Third Committee." David glanced up to gauge the Duke's reaction. The Duke of Ghor was nodding contentedly. "However, for the sake of those who have served my country well, I must insist on terms."

The Duke snorted and leaned forward, saying, "Terms?!"

David straightened himself and nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, my lord. There must be no reprisals against anyone here for their involvement with the Third Committee. Some who were once involved with this group are putting themselves and others at great risk for the sake of this inquiry. They deserve safety." David chose not to elaborate, but to keep his words simple and direct.

The Duke of Ghor leaned back in his throne and thought for a moment. "Very well. The Congress shall give amnesty to any who speak fully and openly with this inquiry about the nature of the Third Committee. Now begin the inquiry," the Duke ordered.

"Yes, my lord," the Marquis said once again. "I have decided to present the events involving the Third Committee in the same order we experienced them. To that end, we shall begin with Rush Sykes."

Rush stood before the Duke and told the story of Irina's kidnapping from Eulam Island. He revealed to the Duke that the kidnapper was Jager, but they didn't know why she was taken at the time. Rush then joined with Athlum and pursued Jager to the mines of Blackdale. David called Torgal to speak about the encounter with the mage Wagram in Blackdale. Torgal was able to recount to the Duke perfectly the conversation between David and Wagram, implying that the Academy was involved in the incident. Torgal also added that he told David at this time that there had been rumors about illegal Remnant experimentation done by some within the Academy.

After their testimony, David spoke again. "When we returned to Athlum, there was another situation. Lady Emma Honeywell was called to the ruins of Robelia Castle. An unknown force was holding one of our soldiers hostage and demanding action from Athlum. At this time, a new mercenary had just joined our company, and she shall now speak. I call Nora to speak before the inquiry."

Nora came to stand by David's side. She sized up the yama and said testily, "I'm not gonna bow and scrape, so you can just forget that. I'm only here doing this because my employer wants me to."

The Duke of Ghor chuckled. "I've dealt with fouler mercenaries than yourself, child. Tell me your story."

"Well, it happened like this…"

* * *

_I had just joined up with Athlum through the Union guild. It was solid work- pay was good, plenty of food, and you get to fight every so often. Not long after I joined up, we got sent into this castle. I wasn't paying a ton of attention- something about a hostage and a giant. I figure anybody stupid enough to get caught probably shouldn't get rescued in the first place, but hey, nobody pays me for my opinion!_

_Anyways! The chick leading us in was Emma. Damn, but Emma could fight, and she was tough as nails! She didn't put up with anybody's shit. I really admired her for that. Shame that she's dead. So anyway, we went down into the castle and found this guy in black with this giant. They tried to talk some shit to get Athlum to open their gates and let the armies in, or they'd kill the hostage. Well Emma wasn't having any of that! She straight up told the guy to go ahead, and then he'd be dead. Asshole thought his giant would protect him. Boy was he wrong!_

_It was a good brawl, and somehow the stupid soldier survived! Good end of the day right? Well, after the guy in black was good and dead, I went up to take a close look at him. Guy like that deserves a few extra kicks for stupidity, you know? Well, I pull back his hood, and it turns out I actually recognized the guy. Surprised the hell out of me too! When I saw his face, I took a good look at the insignia on his coat. Sure enough, it was the mark of the Third Committee._

_So I know- you're wondering how I knew that. Well, they used to hire mercenaries a lot, see? Figure out the rest yourself. Anyways, I thought I knew what was going on, so I started looking through his pockets. Found a piece of paper- instructions for "Project SC"- creation of a giant Remnant for military purposes, and how to control it in actual combat. I'd heard of that project, but I hadn't actually seen it completed. I got the hell out of the Third Committee cause things went south- I don't wanna talk about it._

_Anyways, I was mad, cause I didn't want anything to do with those guys anymore. So I start kicking and hitting the guy, which of course brings everybody over to pay attention to me. Emma wanted to know what the big deal was, so I told her, "These guys- they're part of a group called the Third Committee." And I gave her the paper. Figured she and the bigwigs could figure the rest out on their own. I wasn't exactly eager to volunteer information- and I'm still not._

_So we left and I got paid. But I started hearing that name, "Third Committee", being said a lot more often around the soldier's quarters. Made me sick, but better they know._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Nora finished.

David nodded in recognition and stepped in to finish the tale, "That was the first time I ever heard the group's name. It didn't take long to make the connection between the Third Committee and the Academy. Even had Duke Hermeien not confirmed it soon after, it was a clear reference to the structure of the Academy, and it matched what the mage from Blackdale had told us."

"We have never understood exactly what the Committee hoped to gain by attacking Athlum. Perhaps they were simply reacting to the investigations we had launched into their existence, or they wished to test this new Remnant creation of theirs. Either way, the investigation continued," David concluded.

The Duke of Ghor leaned in and commented, "Fascinating, but I would like to know more about your connection to the Third Committee, mercenary."

Nora bristled, "I told you- I'm a mercenary. They were hiring. Figure it out."

The Duke was unflinching as he said, "Yet it leaves glaring questions, such as how did you get the job if not through the guild? Also what caused you to flee and seek shelter with the Marquis of Athlum?"

Nora snarled at the Duke, "I'm not here to tell you my life's story. It's none of your damn business."

The Duke shot back, "Anything relating to the Third Committee IS my business." His voice became hard as he said, "You had best reveal to me the entirety of what you know about them, lest you face a fate worse than any the Committee might have imposed upon you."

Nora snorted indignantly and sneered, "I doubt you're capable of that. Those bastards put us through hell, and I'm not gonna let you drag those memories back up again!"

The Duke of Ghor stared her down, saying coolly, "I shall endeavor to match them. Now speak."

The two met each other's gazes unflinchingly. Neither seemed willing to budge. The room grew still and the air cold as the two waited to see who would break first. David Nassau finally chose to intervene between them and say, "My lord Duke, Nora has proven to be a most capable soldier for Athlum. I don't believe she would withhold anything that would endanger us, and if she does have such secrets, keeping her close is more likely to reveal them than keeping her in a cell."

The Duke of Ghor held David's gaze for a moment, chilling David to the bone. Then he backed down and said, "Then I leave her continued questioning in your hands, Marquis. You will share with me what she tells you." David only nodded in response. He had an inkling of Nora's secret through his knowledge of heraldry. The icon Nora wore was that of a mercenary company, but not one with which he was familiar. David guessed the secret she bore was their identity, and their fate at the hands of the Third Committee. He had not missed her slip- "we" were put through hell, she had said. David suspected the Duke had not missed it either, or would realize it later.

For now, Nora was dismissed, and the inquiry continued.


	5. Tablets and Secrets

"So," the Duke of Ghor summarized, "you learned the name of the Third Committee from a former insider. I should have thought to turn their mercenaries against them. What then, Marquis?" The Duke leaned forward in his chair, concentrating on the Marquis' story.

Marquis David Nassau noted that he seemed to have caught the Duke's interest. Best to move on while he had it. "This was shortly before the Conqueror first marched to Elysion. I believe you were there for those events, Duke." David inclined his head respectfully towards the yama sitting on his throne.

"Indeed- I recall that day well. No one could have believed the Conqueror would have the strength to bind the Ark. Also I did not believe that Duke Hermeien would commit the Congress to giving him a Remnant and allowing him to be a Lord, then not keep his word. That day, he committed us to an eventual war," the Duke remembered.

David nodded and added, "He intended that war to serve his own ends. It seems that his plan was to deliberately anger the Conqueror, hoping he would attack anywhere but his own city of Nagapur. The Conqueror obliged, striking into Celapaleis. This was only a feint, designed to lure forces away from Athlum so the Conqueror himself could steal the Valeria Heart." David gritted his teeth, not allowing his frustration to be visible. Duke Hermeien's manipulations had cost his country their most treasured symbol, and the life of a women he had regarded as a mother.

"I have always wondered- how did he have the ability to do this?"

"That is an interesting piece of the puzzle, my Lord. What you may not know about that day in Elysion is that we were investigating the Academy before we encountered the Conqueror. We wanted to discuss our concerns about the Third Committee and their ringleader, the mage Wagram, with John and Marine Sykes, but they were not available."

From behind him, David Nassau heard a fitful cough. He looked out of the corner of his eye, expecting to see Rush had grown restless with the long conversation. To his surprise, Glenys was the source of the sound, and she had turned her back on the Duke to clear her throat. Seeing that the others were tending to her, David returned his attention to the Duke of Ghor. "Director Haruko assured us that they were in the Sacred Lands on a routine mission. However, my inquiries soon proved otherwise. I learned that the Sykes had been moved to a new facility, and there was a possibility it was against their will. To that end, I call the Remnant researcher John Sykes to speak."

Rush's father gripped his wife's hand briefly, then stepped forward to stand next to the Marquis of Athlum. David was pleased to see he seemed to be gaining weight. John Sykes had spent months in a magick-induced coma which had only recently been broken. The Professor said to the Duke of Ghor, "I'm John Sykes, Remnant researcher for the Academy."

The Duke of Ghor nodded with respect, despite the Professor's lack of real rank. "Your reputation proceeds you. It is said you opposed the weaponization of Remnants well before Duke Hermeien or the Conqueror began seeking them out."

"Yes, that's true. If you please, I will tell you our story."

"Yes, do," The Duke of Ghor ordered.

_My wife, Marina, and I have worked for the Academy for many years. There had always been a debate amongst researchers as to whether Remnants were tools or weapons. This debate was largely academic so long as we were funded by the Congress. They set the rules, and there was to be no funding of any research or expedition related to Remnant weaponry._

_A few months before everything started, Marina and I sent word to our kids on Eulam Island that we wanted them to move to Elysion so we could be a family again. However, in the months that followed, Marina and I began to grow concerned about the direction the Academy was taking. As the Head of the Academy, Wilfred brought in a new person to be his liason to the Academy: the mage in white, Wagram. He seemed to have no real position of authority in the Academy's hierarchy, yet he immediately began undercutting Director Haruko's position. He got wind that he was authorizing new research and projects in the name of the Duke. He was avoiding the director's notice by filing them under a newly formed committee, and she didn't seem to have the administrative awareness to learn of this._

_I was considered by many to be the next in line for the Director position. Some even speculated that Haruko's appointment had been only temporary, while they convinced me to take the position. Knowing what we know now, and knowing that Duke Hermeien was in charge of the selection process, it is likely he wanted a weak figurehead in place for his manipulations of both the Remnants and the Congress._

_In any case, I took it on myself to use my influence to find out what the mage was up to. Marina and I learned quickly that illegal Remnant experiments were being performed in isolated facilities all over the continent, some leaning towards creating new weapons. For what reason they would need weapons we had no idea, but we had a plan to stop them._

_As you know, my wife Marina was adopted by the former Lord of Nagapur, Wilfred Hermeien's father. Her lineage is, in actuality, that of the maiden Marion Marshall, who had a strange power over Remnants. My wife shares this ability, as well as much knowledge of the Marshall clan. She had discovered a pair of artifacts of the Marshall clan which we called 'The Tablets'. They had the ability to put Remnants into a deep sleep, preventing them from emitting Luminescence so they could not be bound, and transforming them into talismans to compress their powers. We decided to retrieve one of the Tablets and use it to transform the Remnants which were being experimented on. We could then inform one of the Lords of what was going on. Without those powerful Remnants to protect them, this new committee would be less able to defend themselves from the forces of the Congress, and they would be arrested._ (The Duke of Ghor nodded his approval of this plan, but said nothing.)

_The first tablet was stored in the Catacombs, tunnels beneath the city of Elysion. But as we entered the tunnels, we were set upon by a group of mercenaries dressed in black. I told Marina to make a run for it, and tried to hold off the mercenaries for as long as I could. Since they were trying to capture me and not kill me, I was able to give them just enough trouble to delay them, and Marina escaped. I was captured, and taken deeper into the Catacombs._

_The mage Wagram met me there. He demanded that I reveal the location of the Tablet to him, and tell him where Marina had run to. In truth, I didn't actually know Marina's secret hiding place, so I couldn't tell him that. I made no effort to hide the location of the Tablet, for it was in a Remnant chest bound only to Marina and myself. There was no way to force us to open it, and I would not do so willingly._

_He said I would not be tortured, lest I be unable to provide them information later on. Wagram imprisoned me in the Catacombs. Some time later, he came to tell me that there was now a solution to my Remnant chest- they would retrieve my daughter, Irina, and force her to use the power of Marion Marshall to open the chest and gain the Tablet. He casually mentioned that my son would not be invited, and that anything that happened to him would be on my head._

_He was wrong- eventually my son and the Marquis here rescued me. Looks like Wagram had planned for that though. He used me to get the Tablet once I had opened the chest, and put me into a deep sleep with his magick. And that's how Wagram got the Tablet._

The Duke of Ghor stroked his chin with his large hand. David thought he was pondering. The silence lasted a short time, until the Duke said, "So Wagram was appointed to the Academy by Duke Hermeien's machinations, but he passed the Tablet on to the Conqueror? To what end?"

David answered, "Wagram's motives are as of yet unknown. Last we met him, he attempted to kill us on the Duke's orders, then betrayed that Duke when the Conqueror arrived in Nagapur. From this information about the Tablet, we can only assume he was working for the Conqueror as well, and was playing the Duke and the Conqueror against each other."

The Duke nodded gravely. "It may now be impossible to tell which party was behind any of Wagram's actions. If you see him in service to the Conqueror in the future, then we will know. For now, continue."


End file.
